With the increasing popularity of computing devices (e.g., smart phones) having image capture functionality, there is a need for improving the user experience by allowing quick access to image-capture functionality. Image capture operations on smart phones are typically initiated by physical contact with the device (e.g., by tapping a touchscreen or pressing a hardware button). Some computing devices provide dedicated hardware buttons (e.g., camera shutter buttons) to provide access to image capture functionality. However, there are situations when such interactions are not convenient for the user. For example, when taking a digital photograph with a smart phone, pressing a hardware button may cause camera shake, thereby distorting the resulting image.